


a new feel

by Suicix



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: Bambam wonders if Yugyeom thinks about the same thing, if he thinks about it when Bambam grinds back against him while dancing, if he thinks about it when one of Bambam’s hands wanders down to squeeze at his ass as they kiss. Bambam hopes he does. He really, really hopes so. (The only way to find out, though, he supposes, is to ask.)[set in the same universe asand my day starts with you]





	

**Author's Note:**

> more of this college au!!! when there is an Actual Title for this 'verse (as well as more content), this fic and the one linked in the summary will be put into a series, but not right now.

The thought first comes to Bambam in the shower, as some of the best ideas often do. Or, maybe it isn’t _quite_ the first time he’s thought about it – dreams exist, and so do heat of the moment fantasies when he’s so close to the edge, so full of want for something even _more_ – but it’s the first that Bambam’s actually thought about seriously trying to make it happen, about trying to plan for it.

He’d say that he and Yugyeom have had sex, that’s for sure: hand jobs and blow jobs and grinding their dicks together to get off. They just haven’t flat out fucked yet, and Bambam _wants_ it, can’t help but let the idea drift into his mind as the warmth and steam of the shower wash over him, his head against the wall and his eyes closed.

He wonders if Yugyeom thinks the same about him, if he thinks about it when Bambam grinds back against him while dancing, if he thinks about it when one of Bambam’s hands wanders down to squeeze at his ass as they kiss. Bambam hopes he does. He really, really hopes so.

He decides to ask about it soon – _no_ , as soon as possible. And not to simply ask about it, but to put the idea forward as something he wants.

When Bambam’s back in their room, Yugyeom’s sitting on his bed tapping away at his laptop, hair slightly damp from his own shower earlier on, both his skin and his sweater soft. It’s all he’s wearing right now apart from his briefs, and he looks so cosy that Bambam wants to just curl up to him and fall asleep.

That isn’t an option, though, not yet. Bambam’s got priorities, is feeling bold enough to put forward his suggestion _right now_.

“Hey,” he says. He doesn’t sit down, just hovers a little awkwardly in the space between their beds.

“Hm?” Yugyeom looks up from his laptop, fingers stopping in place on the keys.

“There’s, uh, there’s something I’ve been thinking about.”

“What is it?” Yugyeom asks. “Dyeing your hair again? Joining dance club with me?” He looks so excited by the possibility of his second suggestion that Bambam almost feels kind of bad that it isn’t what he’s about to ask.

“No,” Bambam says simply. He figures it’s best to get right to the point instead of wasting time with more guesses. “I’ve been thinking about you fucking me.”

Yugyeom’s eyes go wide at that, like it was the last thing he was expecting, and his cheeks darken. The blush is subtle, but it’s definitely there.

“Oh,” he says. “ _Oh_.” He glances down at his laptop for a second, not so much at the screen but just into the computer itself, really, and then back up at Bambam. “I – I think about that, too. And–” He shrugs, biting at his bottom lip, face flushed even darker, “–and the reverse of that.”

And then there’s that, too. Bambam just nods, letting Yugyeom know that he’s been doing just the same.

“Yeah,” he says. He steps forward so he can sit beside Yugyeom on the bed. “It doesn’t have to be soon – not tonight or even this week, but like. Can we? Sometime?” He doesn’t know why he’s suddenly hesitating, especially after Yugyeom admitted that he wants the same thing. Maybe because it’s _real_ now, more than just thoughts in his head. Actual words, spoken aloud and shared with Yugyeom.

“Sometime,” Yugyeom echoes. “And maybe we could… I don’t know, go out first?”

Bambam takes in the words. _Go out_ – Yugyeom wants a date. They hardly did actual dates, considering that they were friends to begin with and because being roommates means that they spend a lot of time together anyway. Usually, if they do go out, it’s with others there, too. This, on the other hand, will just be about them. Bambam can’t say no to that.

“Sure,” he says, smiling. “Let’s go out.” He pauses for a beat – maybe it _can_ be soon. “Next weekend?”

Yugyeom takes a second to consider – probably trying to remember if he already has anything lined up – but then he nods, firm.

“Friday, maybe?” he wonders, and Bambam thinks that sounds good. The sooner the better, really, though he wouldn’t admit that: he just wants them both to be comfortable.

“Friday,” Bambam confirms, and when Yugyeom grins and reaches across to squeeze his hand in response, he feels confident again. They’re going to do it. They’re going to do it, and it’s going to be great, amazing, incredible. It’s _Yugyeom_ , after all. There’s no way it can’t be.

 

 

It’s on Bambam’s mind all the way through to Friday. They don’t talk about it, but he’s sure it’s on Yugyeom’s, too. They’d be talking about it if they had sex, and Bambam knows it – he can picture it, can imagine the teasing words they’d murmur to each other during – but they don’t get each other off even once. There are knowing looks and smirks, eyes lingering on each other’s bodies for a little too long as they dress and undress, but no words.

Still, even if they don’t actually speak about it, that doesn’t mean it isn’t going to happen, doesn’t mean that Bambam isn’t preparing. He might have left most of his assignments this semester until the last minute, but he’s been responsible about _this_ , OK? He got free condoms from the clinic on campus, and there was already a bottle of lube in his nightstand drawer, more than enough still left that it’ll be fine for them to use. Responsible. The next time Jinyoung wants to berate him for being careless about something, he can take a look at this. (Or, maybe not, because then he’d just tease the two of them about it endlessly, and – _no_. Bambam would really rather not have to deal with that.)

The final hurdle before their date on Friday is the two hour class Bambam has at the very end of the day, and while it’s usually difficult to concentrate in because of the promise of the weekend, this week he’s especially restless. He seems to spend most of it fidgeting: tapping his fingers on the desk and messing around with his pens. Lisa nudges him with her elbow to get him to stop at least five times. Bambam stops counting after that. The only thing he’s counting are the minutes until he’s out of the lecture hall, until he can meet up with Yugyeom afterwards.

It feels like it’s been forever when it’s finally time to go. Bambam says a hasty goodbye to Lisa and rushes off. Usually, they’d walk back to the dorms together if that’s where they’re headed, but he has places to _be_. Maybe the first of those places _is_ his dorm room, but he has to go there to drop off his stuff and get ready. He wants to look his best, after all. Once he’s done there, he heads to where he agreed to meet Yugyeom so they can walk downtown together.

Yugyeom’s already there waiting when Bambam arrives. The sun’s getting ready to go down, and the way the light from its rays hits him makes his dark hair shine. He grins as soon as he sees Bambam approaching, so bright that Bambam swears the sun’s got competition.

“Hey,” Yugyeom says, and just the sound of his voice makes Bambam smile, too. “Good day?”

“Pretty good,” Bambam tells him. “But it’s about to get better.”

“I think so, too. Shall we?”

Bambam nods, and they set off. They end up at a restaurant Youngjae and Jackson introduced them to last semester, nothing fancy, nothing expensive. It’s different somehow, though: being alone here, sitting at a table for two in the window rather than in a big booth near the back – knowing what they’ll be doing later. Conversation is just as easy as ever, and Bambam can’t help but think that they should do this more often, that they should go out like this more, just the two of them. Anyone else would tell them they spend enough time together anyway, but still. It makes a change from their dorm room.

They take the bus back to campus afterwards. It’s pretty empty and they sit at the back, Bambam’s hand on Yugyeom’s thigh, a reminder of what’s still to come. The ride is short, but it feels like it’s stretching on forever compared with usual. Somehow, though, Bambam isn’t as impatient as he was earlier, as he’s been all day. It’s probably because now, Yugyeom’s beside him, because he can reach out and touch and know that Yugyeom feels the same way he does.

When his fingers grip harder at Yugyeom’s leg, tight on his thigh, Yugyeom shoots him a smile – soft, but knowing. Just seeing it makes Bambam’s throat feel dry, makes him _want_. He’s never been more relieved to see that the next stop is the university.

They get off the bus, and Yugyeom holds out a hand. Bambam takes it and keeps hold of it as they head for their building, fingers lacing with Yugyeom’s, tight. Just like the bus ride, the trip up the stairs to their room feels longer than usual, but at the same time, when they eventually get there, Bambam can’t quite believe it.

They’re kissing almost as soon as the door closes behind them, almost as soon as their shoes and jackets have come off. Bambam has Yugyeom against the doorframe, and it’s probably uncomfortable but Yugyeom doesn’t even seem to care. He just lets their lips crash together, just as hungry for it as Bambam is.

When they pull away from each other, Bambam swears he’s breathless. His face feels hot, and Yugyeom’s flushed, too, licking at his lips like he wants to taste that kiss forever.

“Do you want the lights on?” Bambam asks, hand hovering over the switch, and Yugyeom nods immediately.

“Wanna see you,” he says, and just the way he says it has Bambam back kissing him almost as soon as he flicks the switch. Yugyeom’s still just as eager for it – maybe even more so – whining against Bambam’s mouth before letting the kiss deepen.

The hand that turned the light on moves to Yugyeom’s hip, Bambam’s fingers running over Yugyeom’s belt, the waistband of his jeans. They’re tight, maybe not as tight as ones Bambam himself might wear – _is_ wearing right now, in fact – but tight nonetheless, and he wants Yugyeom out of them. (Wants Yugyeom out of them and inside _him_ , if all goes to plan, which it _will_. Bambam knows it.) He pulls Yugyeom in even closer, fingers hooked around Yugyeom’s belt, and Yugyeom lets him, lets their bodies press flush against each other. Bambam can feel himself getting hard in his jeans, knows that Yugyeom’s the same on the other side of four layers of fabric. He gives an experimental roll of his hips, rocking into Yugyeom, and Yugyeom almost bites his tongue.

“That was your own fault,” Yugyeom says when they break the kiss, still so close that he’s practically murmuring the words against Bambam’s mouth, and this time, he’s the one to press his body even closer. Bambam touches his forehead to Yugyeom’s. They’re so close like this, and knowing it won’t be long until they’re even closer still has his heart thudding harder and faster in his chest, so much so that he’s sure he can hear his pulse rushing in his ears. He doesn’t want to pull away, but knows one of them has to so they can actually get started, and so Bambam does, much to Yugyeom’s dismay.

“Do you want to get started or not?” Bambam asks when Yugyeom pouts at him, and Yugyeom frowns for real when Bambam’s hand reaches for the light switch again, turning it back off. That isn’t what Yugyeom asked for earlier, but Bambam’s got an idea for something better: he moves across the room to turn the lamps on their bedside tables on instead. Like this, the room glows.

“Romantic,” Yugyeom teases, and Bambam rounds the beds to shove at him, to push him onto the mattress. This confirms his bed as the one where it’s happening, he guesses.

“You love it,” he says, and Yugyeom can’t seem to deny that. He just pulls Bambam down with him, nudging a hand at Bambam’s back so he leans in for a kiss. Bambam goes with it, letting his lips meet Yugyeom’s, letting Yugyeom lick into his mouth. Yugyeom’s hand drifts down and reaches under Bambam’s shirt, fingers warm against the skin. Bambam lets that happen, too, lets Yugyeom push the fabric of his shirt up to expose his back, his chest. They’ve been in this position too many times to count now, but there’s something about this – something about the fact that they’re scrabbling to get their clothes off so they can actually fuck – that makes it even more desperate and passionate, that has Bambam even more into it than usual.

The kiss breaks, but it’s so Yugyeom can pull Bambam’s shirt off over his head and toss it to the floor. At any other time, Bambam might act indignant about that – he takes care of his clothes, thanks very much, especially the ones he chooses to wear on a date – but now, he can’t bring himself to even pretend to care.

“Unfair,” Bambam says instead, and he grabs at Yugyeom’s t-shirt so he can get rid of that, too. Yugyeom doesn’t even try to stop him. He doesn’t stop Bambam’s hands from wandering to the button and zip on his jeans, either. Bambam undoes them and palms over where Yugyeom’s even harder now, the heat of his cock tangible even through his underwear.

“I think _this_ is unfair,” is Yugyeom’s response, but he gasps when Bambam increases the pressure on his dick, leaning his body in to the touch.

“Anything’s unfair as long as we’ve both got clothes on,” Bambam tells him, hands moving back to Yugyeom’s waist so he can start pulling off Yugyeom’s jeans, letting Yugyeom do the same to him afterwards, letting Yugyeom take his briefs off, too.

Once everything’s off, their clothes end up in a messy pile at the foot of Bambam’s bed. Bambam’s still kneeling over Yugyeom, straddling his lap.

“So,” Yugyeom says. He seems unable to stop his eyes from trailing over Bambam’s body, and Bambam lets his own eyes follow Yugyeom’s gaze, amused. “How did you, uh – how did you wanna do this?”

Bambam furrows his brow, trying to work the words out, and – _oh_. That’s what Yugyeom means. He thought _that_ was clear when he first told Yugyeom he wanted to do this: _I’ve been thinking about you fucking me_.

“I want,” he says, trying to make the words as smooth and sexy as he possibly can, giving Yugyeom a second to anticipate before he finishes the sentence, “you inside me.” One of his hands moves to Yugyeom’s cock and gives it a swift – maybe surprising, if the strangled moan from Yugyeom is anything to go by – jerk.

“Yeah,” Yugyeom says immediately, like the word fell out of his mouth without him even trying. “Fuck, yeah, let’s do that. And how–?”

Bambam’s ahead of him on this one: he can tell Yugyeom means the position even without hearing the rest of the sentence.

“I’ll lie back,” he tells Yugyeom, and this time, it’s his turn to say, “Wanna see you.”

At hearing that, Yugyeom makes – the only way Bambam can define it is as a _noise_ , because really, it’s indescribable. Soft, halfway between just a breath and a quiet utter of _oh_ , like he can’t quite believe that Bambam wants him like this.

They reposition themselves so Bambam’s the one leaning back against the pillows, and he reaches out to his bedside table. He made sure to leave the lube out when he hurried back here after class, just for convenience, and now he chucks it down the bed to Yugyeom.

“Thanks.” Yugyeom’s kneeling up now, kneeling up in the space between where Bambam’s legs are spread for him. “Condom?”

Bambam sighs and stretches across to open the nightstand drawer to get one. He finds it easily – again: convenience – and sets it on the bed so it’s there when they need it. Above him, Yugyeom’s already getting his fingers slick with lube, clumsily trying to re-cap the tube with one hand so he doesn’t have to touch it with the one that’s got lube on.

“Can you reach like this?” Bambam wonders, and Yugyeom hums, no doubt trying to work out if he can. They manage to manoeuvre themselves around so it’s possible, Bambam still on his back and Yugyeom’s hand right _there_ , so close to his ass, fingers ready to push in.

“Ready?” Yugyeom asks, and Bambam _is_. He nods, takes a deep breath, and waits.

It’s slow to start with. Bambam would almost call it hesitant, Yugyeom’s being so careful. He’s only pressing one finger inside, and though the stretch itself isn’t much, there’s a definite edge of pain, sharp and unfamiliar. Bambam wills himself to like it, trying to get used to it. He knows it needs time.

“How does it feel?”

Bambam makes a face.

“It… kind of hurts right now?” he says, and Yugyeom’s face falls a little. “Give me more, though. It gets better, yeah?”

Yugyeom nods and obediently pushes another finger inside with the first one. His expression’s something Bambam’s seen so many times before: focus, determination. It’s there when he dances, sometimes, but right now, it’s so much more heated, pure fire in his eyes.

“OK.” Yugyeom’s fingers push in some more, and Bambam tries not to tense up on him. “Maybe… this?”

Something changes ever so slightly, and whatever Yugyeom just did sends a jolt of white-hot pleasure up Bambam’s spine.

“That,” Bambam agrees, having to reach for his words. “Like that, yeah.”

Yugyeom hums in concentration and presses just a little deeper, and _shit_ , that’s even better. There’s no way for Bambam to hold back his moan. The noise has Yugyeom’s eyes lighting up, has them flickering up to meet Bambam’s, has him _smirking_.

“Have you ever done this before?” Yugyeom asks. “Like, to yourself?”

“Once,” Bambam confesses. “I don’t think I was doing it right, though? It definitely wasn’t – _mm_ – this good before.”

“That’s because I’m here.” Yugyeom preens, showing his teeth in a grin. He curls his fingers some more inside Bambam, and Bambam’s hips stutter upwards, almost off the bed. “Hm? Do you think you can take another one?”

“Go for it,” Bambam tells him, and so Yugyeom does. A third finger joins the two already inside him, the further stretch making him gasp again. “ _Fuck_. And, have you? Done this to yourself?” An image works its way into his head, Yugyeom on his hands and knees on a bed, one hand reaching back to try to work himself open with lube slick fingers, just like the time Bambam did this for himself. Thinking about it makes his cock ache just a bit more, makes his entire body throb with want.

“I’ve wanted to,” Yugyeom says, “but – no. I haven’t. You’ll have to do it for me, right?”

“I will,” Bambam says, and it’s a promise. “But tonight, you’re fucking _me_.”

Yugyeom’s fingers push deeper still, almost twisting.

“I am,” he says. His smile widens, teeth still showing. “Do you think you’re ready now?”

Bambam considers, but only for a moment. He wants it, _needs_ it.

“Yeah,” he pants out, and Yugyeom pulls his fingers back. Bambam can’t help but whimper at the loss, at the feeling of emptiness after getting used to having Yugyeom inside, but he knows it won’t be long until he gets to have it again – and until he gets to make Yugyeom feel good, too.

Yugyeom picks up the condom that’s sitting by the pillows and presses it into Bambam’s hand.

“I want you to put it on me,” he says, and so Bambam tears open the packaging. He can’t resist running a finger down the length of Yugyeom’s dick – flushed and leaking and so, so hard – before readying the condom. His hands are nearly shaking with anticipation as he slips it on, and the sigh from Yugyeom as he does only makes him want it more – even more so when he reaches for the lube and smears some over Yugyeom’s cock before putting it back down.

Yugyeom shuffles in closer to Bambam, in between his spread legs, and gets his hands on the undersides of his thighs to lift his legs up. He takes his time lining himself up right, and Bambam’s eyes flicker down to where his body will be meeting Yugyeom’s seconds from now. The thought makes him shiver, and when he looks back up at Yugyeom and Yugyeom smiles again, he swears his heart bursts in his chest.

“Now?” Yugyeom asks once he stops moving, eyes right on Bambam’s, and Bambam nods.

“Now,” Bambam tells him, and Yugyeom thrusts inside, slow, tentative. Bambam does his very best to relax, to keep his breathing even – it’s more than Yugyeom’s fingers were, after all.

It’s – overwhelming. There’s more force in this push, even though Yugyeom’s still being as careful as he can. He leans in some more, and like this, he feels so close, almost suffocatingly so. Not in a bad way, though, but in the _best_ way. It’s like he’s everywhere, surrounding Bambam, clouding his senses. Yugyeom moans when he goes a bit deeper, loud and uninhibited, unlike any other time Bambam’s ever heard him. Bambam can’t stop himself from doing the same, and – _fuck_ , he’s never heard a noise like that come out of his own mouth, either. That’s just the effect Yugyeom has on him, he supposes.

“Is it good?” Yugyeom looks down at Bambam, concerned, expectant. He doesn’t move again, just stays still, warm and full inside of Bambam. “Am I–?”

“Perfect,” Bambam says. He’s all too aware of how his breathing’s changing, of every pant and gasp, every breath in and out. “You’re perfect. Now – fuck me.”

Yugyeom does as he says. He stays slow, as if he’s still unsure, trying to get a feel for it, but there’s a sense of rhythm to it. Bambam doesn’t even know why he’s surprised: of course a _dancer’s_ going to be able to do that well. He lets Yugyeom set the pace he wants, the pace he’s comfortable at. If Bambam wants more, he’ll ask for it. For now, he just lets himself lose himself to the hot press of Yugyeom inside him, to this brand new feeling.

After a while, he wraps his legs around Yugyeom’s waist, trying to pull him in a little closer, willing him to go harder, deeper.

“Please.” Bambam tightens his legs, and the word gets Yugyeom’s eyes open and on him immediately. “You can give me more than this.”

“Are you sure?” Yugyeom wonders, and at Bambam’s nod, he does. The roll of his hips becomes smoother, more fluid. He seems more confident now, like he knows what he wants from this and from Bambam – like he knows what Bambam wants, too.

“That’s it,” Bambam tells him. On the next thrust, Yugyeom pushes into him just right, and Bambam’s arms tighten around him involuntarily, holding him closer. “ _Oh_ , yeah, like that, Yugyeomie, just–”

“Yeah?” It’s still a question, just like the last couple of things Yugyeom’s said, but there’s something different in his voice. He sounds smug, like he knows exactly how good he’s making Bambam feel.

“Yeah,” Bambam repeats. He glances down at himself, away from Yugyeom’s gaze. His cock is hard against his stomach, precome leaking out onto his skin, wet. He isn’t ready to come yet, though – wants to feel just this, just Yugyeom, before even thinking about that.

Yugyeom just carries on fucking him, body like some kind of shelter above him, skin hot against Bambam’s, sweat sticking them together. He keeps making these _noises_ , and Bambam’s heard him like this before, but somehow it’s better now than it’s ever been. It’s because they’re doing _this_ , showing how much they’ve come to trust each other and the potential for so much more. This time last year, they didn’t even know each other, and here they are now, being so much more intimate than either of them have ever been with anyone. The thought of that is enough for Bambam to be ready for something more.

“Touch me,” he says, and Yugyeom does, hand wrapping around Bambam’s dick and starting to stroke. Yugyeom’s done this for him so many times before, but now, with Yugyeom _there_ , inside him, fucking him, it’s different. So, so different. Bambam pushes up into it, eager for the touch, to get off. Yugyeom looks up from where he was concentrating on jerking Bambam off to meet Bambam’s eyes, and – _shit_. There’s a hunger there that Bambam doesn’t think he’s ever seen before, something wild, something that just _seeing_ makes Bambam groan. He doesn’t even have anything else to say for once: he just nods, willing Yugyeom to keep going.

And again, Yugyeom does. His hand works quickly but steadily, and then his thumb’s brushing over the head of Bambam’s cock the way he knows Bambam likes. Bambam’s breath catches, his head flops back against the pillow behind him a little, and his eyes flutter shut. He opens them back up, wanting to watch, wanting to see the way Yugyeom watches _him_.

“Are you close?” Another question. Bambam nods his answer, whining because he just can’t seem to help it. He’s clutching at Yugyeom, limbs trembling around him, clinging to him the best he can. Like this, it’s probably tougher for Yugyeom to touch him, but Yugyeom doesn’t stop, hand still moving on Bambam.

It’s a twist of his wrist that does it, that sends Bambam spiralling. This time when his eyes squeeze shut, he just lets it happen, just lets the sensation take him over. It’s more intense than it’s ever been thanks to Yugyeom inside him, Yugyeom _everywhere_ , and there’s nothing he can do but cry out Yugyeom’s name as he comes over his stomach, over Yugyeom’s hand.

There’s a moment of still, of quiet, of darkness behind Bambam’s eyes. He opens them, takes a breath, and looks up at Yugyeom. What he finds there is – well. There’s still that lust, that fire, because he needs to come, too, but – something else, as well. Something like devotion, like wonder.

“Come on,” Bambam says, hands running up and down Yugyeom’s back. He can hear how wrecked he is in the words. “Your turn.”

Yugyeom doesn’t pull out, just stays inside Bambam, continuing to fuck him to get himself off. It sounds like he’s almost sobbing with pleasure, so close to Bambam’s ear that he can hear every ragged breath that Yugyeom takes. Bambam tries rocking his hips up to meet the rhythm, hoping it’ll help push Yugyeom closer to the edge, to what he needs.

“Bam–” Yugyeom cuts himself off with a moan. “ _Bambam_. I – I fucking–” He buries his face in Bambam’s neck, whimpering against his collarbone. Bambam gets one hand in Yugyeom’s hair, soothing, stroking. It’s messy and sweaty, but he doesn’t care, knows his own hair must be the same. He just wants Yugyeom to feel good, to come, to be pushed to the edge the same way he was himself. Maybe it can’t be exactly the same way, because Yugyeom isn’t being fucked, but _still_. Bambam wants that for him. Wants to fuck him sometime, too.

There’s another moan from Yugyeom, louder and more desperate than before, and – _yes_. Bambam knows what happened, and he knows that it was all him.

He thinks it every time he makes Yugyeom come – _I did that, I did that, I did that_ – but this time, it’s different. This time, it happened all because Yugyeom’s inside Bambam and nothing else. He tilts his face upwards for a kiss, and Yugyeom gets it, leaning in to press their lips together. He’s still thrusting into Bambam even though they’ve both come already, frantic little pushes of his hips to milk the very last of his orgasm.

Finally, Yugyeom stops – stops moving his hips, stops kissing Bambam. His breathing is heavy, chest visibly rising and falling with every audible inhale and exhale. Bambam unravels himself from around Yugyeom so Yugyeom can straighten up a bit, and then reaches a hand up to stroke down Yugyeom’s chest, fingertips lingering over where his heart’s beating.

It takes a moment longer for Yugyeom to actually make the move to pull out, and now, it’s the loss of something inside Bambam that feels almost foreign. He’d got so used to it that he feels more – _empty_ than anything else. He’s satisfied, though – beyond that, even, the feeling ringing through his whole body.

Yugyeom’s beside him on the bed now, pulling off the condom and tying it before he kneels up and pitches it towards the bin on the other side of the room. He misses, but only just barely.

“Too bad,” Bambam tells him, elbowing him in the side. “You’ll have to go pick it up.”

“Mm, later,” says Yugyeom, shuffling even closer to Bambam and moving into a sitting position. “I don’t even wanna move.” His arms wrap around Bambam, loose but still holding him close. Bambam leans into it, arching his neck when Yugyeom presses a kiss there.

“Me neither,” Bambam agrees. He doesn’t even think he could be bothered to get up and shower right now. His sheets might end up covered in their sweat, but oh well. They can just sleep in Yugyeom’s bed tomorrow.

“I was the one doing all the work,” Yugyeom says, pouting. This time, Bambam’s the one who gets a poke in the side.

“OK, OK, you were,” Bambam admits, and _yeah_ , he really has to hand it to Yugyeom for that. He doesn’t think he’ll ever be over this, can’t wait until the next time he gets to have it – but that won’t necessarily be the next time they _do_ it. In fact, it won’t be. He wants _Yugyeom_ to have that. “So, next time?”

“Next time,” Yugyeom echoes, knowing what he means, and Bambam can hear the smile in his voice – both smug and soft at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on tumblr @ vibetechs!!


End file.
